The present invention relates generally to a golf tee and more particularly, to an improved and reusable golf tee having relatively moveable parts to prevent breakage and loss as the result of contact by the golf club.
There are a number of disadvantages in using conventional golf tees of the prior art. First, most conventional golf tees are constructed of a material which is subject to breaking in the event the tee is contacted by the club during the golf swing, especially if the tee should be inserted into relatively hard ground. In the event of breakage, the golfer must use another tee, thus requiring him to maintain an extra supply of tees at all times. Although the cost of the tees is generally quite insignificant, the nuisance of having to carry an extra supply of tees around or of having to locate another is often quite bothersome. Secondly, even if the tee is not broken during the golf swing, it is often displaced from the tee area as a result of contact between the club and the tee. Usually, this results in the golfer hunting around for his lost tee or simply resorting to his extra supply of tees, creating the same problems discussed above. Thirdly, some tees are constructed of a generally unbreakable material which, when placed in relatively hard ground, tend to nick or damage the golf club face when contact is made between the club and the tee. Fourthly, the relative positions of the head and shank portions of a conventional tee cannot be adjusted with respect to each other to accommodate various types of terrain of the golfing surface. Therefore, there is a real need for a golf tee having relatively movable sections for preventing breakage and loss of the tee and for overcoming the deficiencies of the coventional tees now in existence.